Freddy's Coming For You
by 13Kali
Summary: Tommy, and Kylie Scott are holding a dark secret. But when they're forced to do something unthinkable to protect their baby sister, Riley, things take a very sinister change for the worst.


I wasn't ready to do this, to kill someone.

But they were going to hurt her.

They were going to take her away.

"Just as we planned?" My brother, Thomas asks coming into my room.

I swallow and nod my head, "I don't want to do this."

"Kylie, they're going to take Riley away. They're going to lock her up. They're going to hurt her, experiment on her. Do you want that for her?" Thomas asks.

"Tommy, we can take her, we can run away from here. We don't have to kill them." I say tears streaking down my face.

"They'll find us. You know they will, this is the only way." Tommy says and I shake my head.

"The cops they'll catch us." I say.

"No they won't. Our plan is foolproof." Tommy says.

"Tommy please. There has to be another way." I say and Tommy pulls out the butcher knife from behind his back.

"Kylie either you're with me or you're against me." Tommy says walking closer to me, standing at the foot of my bed.

"Tommy please." I beg him.

"You know what was stupid? I thought I could trust you! But you're just a kid!" Tommy yells and I shrink back.

"Tommy don't!" I shriek as he raises his knife.

I see a light flicker on, and I hear the opening of my parent's bedroom door.

"Kylie? Thomas? What's going on out here?" my father asks and I hear the opening of another door to my left.

"K-K-Kylie? Help me." Riley says her long brown hair matted across her face.

"Tommy." I say.

"Thomas! I asked you a question. And you girl, you get back in that room you little freak." My father shrieks at us.

Riley's eyes dart around and I can tell she's having a flashback, or something like that.

"Kylie where are you?" Riley screeches.

"I'm here, Ri." I say using her nickname.

"I'm scared." Riley says shuddering.

"I said get in the room!" My father shouts and he shoves Riley back into her room and I hear her body crumble against the floor.

"What's going on out here?" My mother shouts and Tommy draws another knife out of his pocket.

"Take it." Tommy says offering it to me.

I eye the knife and then I eye the room where Riley is surely whimpering and crying.

I reach out for the knife, my hand shaking.

I take it, my body shivering.

I grip the handle of the knife in my hand and bring it down as we turn to face our parents.

"Thomas! Kylie! Put that knife down!" my father orders.

"I'm sorry." I say and with that Tommy charges after our father.

I hear the sounds of squishing, and I look at the blood on the floor.

Our mother stands by our parent's bedroom door screaming, "No! Please! Stop!"

Tommy finishes and wipes the blood that has splattered onto his cheek and neck with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Kill her." Tommy says simply twirling the knife with his fingers.

I look up at the woman that brought us into this world, anger rising up in me.

But it wasn't enough anger to kill, so I stand there terrified.

"Kill her!" Tommy repeats and I squeeze my eyes shut for a minute raising my knife.

I open my eyes, my head hurting, pounding hard.

"Kylie, you can do this." Tommy says and I look at my mother.

"Kylie please don't! Please don't do this Kylie! I love you sweetheart! Please! Help me!" My mother pleads as I walk up to her knife raised until I reach where she's standing.

I turn back to Tommy and he charges forward.

My mother screams and runs into the room, and Tommy chases after her.

After a few seconds he returns with her.

He's got her wrists firmly in his hands, and I listen to her pleads.

"Please! Oh God help me!" The woman who calls herself our mother screams.

"God can't help you now." Tommy says laughing manically.

I hear a lightning strike outside.

"Kylie, please I love you." The woman says.

"I'm sorry, mother. But I have to do this. To protect someone you hurt." I say and with that I charge after her.

My knife digs into her stomach, then her chest, her whole body.

I stab her until I can no longer hear her pleads and then I drop the knife, listening to it clatter on the floor.

Tommy smirks and drops the woman's wrists, letting her unmoving body fall to the ground in a heap.

"It's done." Tommy says and then he envelops me in hug.

My wrists, and my hands shake from the exertion and I hear a quiet whimpering.

"Riley, it's okay. I'm here." I say and I lean down my blonde hair soaked in blood.

When she doesn't come I look up at Tommy and we make our way to Riley's room.

She's whimpering on the floor, her brown wavy hair matted across her face, her dark brown eyes darting, curled up in a ball, her body pressed against the wall.

"Ri? We're here now. Everything's going to be okay." I say and I walk to her running my hand through her hair.

"Kylie, am I leaving?" Riley asks and I look at her and shake my head.

"No. You're going to stay with Tommy and me forever." I say smiling down at her.

"Really?" Riley asks and I smile.

"Course." I say and I plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Sing to me." Riley says and I smile and oblige.

We go to sit in Riley's bed, Tommy holding me, and I holding Riley.

Tommy strokes my hair softly and curls up against me, Riley whimpers quietly.

"Sing." Riley demands and I smile.

"My love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I ripped out his throat, and called you on the phone, just in time to hear you cry. Don't cry my lovely valentine. I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right, all I know is I love you tonight, all I know is that it's over." I sing softly and soon enough I hear the quiet snores of Riley sleeping right beside me, curled up against me.

"I'm going to go clean up." Tommy says and he stands up.

"Tommy, it's over right? No more killing?" I ask.

"No more killing, Kylie. He's happy now." Tommy says.

I nod my head as he plants a kiss on mine and Riley's forehead before going out to clean things up.

A lightning bolt strikes, and awakes Riley.

"Kylie?" Riley whimpers.

"Shh…" I whisper to her.

"Sing me the song Tommy and you were singing the other night." Riley says and I oblige.

"1, 2 Freddy's coming for you. 3, 4 Better lock your door. 5, 6 Grab a crucifix. 7, 8 Don't you stay up late. 9, 10 Never sleep again." I say and Riley looks up at me.

"Sleep." I say to her and I place a kiss on her forehead.

It was over, for now.

I hear the sound of heavy thumping on the stairs and I place my hands over Riley's ears, hoping she doesn't hear the sounds of bodies being moved.


End file.
